fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Meta Knight
Meta Knight is the name of the main antihero in the Kirby Series. He was born in Dream Land, and cares dearly about his home. However, if Dream Land makes a mistake, he will not hesitate to use violence to fix that mistake. He always comes across as dark and evil, however, in reality, he is actually a loyal being. Abilities Meta Knight, as a swordsman, slices and dices with his one-handed sword. His attacks are very quick and executed in rapid succession. He can also harness energy to whip up whirlwinds and "sword beams". Occasionally, his cape will transform into wings, allowing him to fly with great speed. He has shown the ability to inhale, but this is rarely ever shown. Appearances Super Smash Bros. Adventure 2 Meta Knight has been confirmed to appear in Super Smash Bros. Adventure2. He will be a boss in World 2 of Adventure Mode. Super Smash Bros. Adventure! Meta Knight can be played as in the main game, after you defeat Cynthia. He is light and bouncy, able to carry an invisible sword while running. He can even roll into a ball for protection. His Final Smash is Mach Tornado (Similar to Link's Cleaving Sword, but does slightly more damage) Neverworld In Neverworld, Meta Knight is recruited by Dimentio and King Dedede to join The Chess Crew. He often argues with Dedede, sometimes in the middle of battles. Eventually, he leaves, exasperated, and is succeeded by Meta Knight II. ''Paper Mario: The Jewel of Heart and Paper Mario: The Jewel of Soul Although Meta Knight didn't appear in ''Paper Mario: The Jewel of Heart and Paper Mario: The Jewel of Soul, he was mentioned by Kirby when he joins Mario after accepting the trouble involving Kirby. ''Yoshi's Island Omega Meta Knight was found as an NPC in ''Yoshi's Island Omega. Here, Meta Knight was searching for Kirby. However, if Yoshi brings Kirby to the part where Meta Knight was, the Meta Mask was obtained as a reward. He is seen in World 1-3: The Cave of Chomp Rock. ''Kirby: The Ultimate Fighting Magic! Meta Knight appeared in ''Kirby: The Ultimate Fighting Magic! as a playable character. He has the same voice as he was in the Kirby's Coming At You! shorts. ''Kirby's Coming At You! Meta Knight appeared in the ''Kirby's Coming At You! anime shorts, which aired as a filler in TV Tokyo in Japan and on PBS Kids in the US. Unlike the games, Kirby: Right Back at Ya! and like Kirby's Avalanche, he speaks in a high-pitched voice, and has a childish nature, similar to Kirby's. Although he's not a robot (however, he has the robot modeled after him), his eyes flicker in colors when he talks. This only applied when he wears a mask. He appears in all episodes, depicting him as a main character and a friend of Kirby's. For some reason, he tried to outwit Kirby himself in the similar manner to old cartoons. Meta Knight also likes playing electric guitars, as seen in the short "Dedede and the Money Snatcher". Meta Knight even challenged Kirby to a Gourment Race in "Food Race". He sometimes took his mask off, much like in games. Meta Knight's last stand Five years later, Meta Knight was furious of Kirby replacing him. So he burned Kirby's house down and challenged him to a duel which he lost and died, but the spirit of Meta Knight lived on. Meta Knight's soul searched for his nemesis Galactic Knight and condemned his body and was reborn as Galactic Nightmare. Meta Knight's Rebirth After once again being beaten by Kirby, he takes up a challenge from Devil Knight, an evil demon version of him, who said that if Meta Knights could beat him in a duel, he would give him a new body. After dueling him fairly, which Devil Knight didn't, Meta Knight won a new body, but before he left to go back to Dreamland Devil Knight called hima pathetic puffball. Kirby Super Star Omega Meta Knight is Kirby's rival in the war adventure. In addition, the Haileins ship, the Hailberd, resembles the Halbred, Meta Knight's ship. Kirby: Onslaught Meta Knight appears as an ally, helping Kirby battle Dark Matter and the Demons on multiple occasions. He becomes a playable character after completing the game 100%. ''Mario & Kirby Baseball Meta Knight appear as a sub-captain on King Dedede's team. He uses his sword as a bat. He has average batting and pitching, but is a fast character. In Exhibition Mode, his team is the '''Meta-Knights', referencing his soldiers in the Kirby series. Kirby Superstar Platinum Meta Knight once again found himself getting defeated by Kirby, battling Galactia Knight, and becoming the universe's greatest warrior. But now, things have changed, as an evil empire of darkness sweeps over Dreamland. Soon, he finds himself on the battlefield as General Meta-Knight leading thousands of Dreamlandians in the Final Battle against the Dark Knight. Meta Knight: The Game Meta Knight was dreaming about his mentor, the old Meta Knight, or Mr. Knight as he called him. In the dream Mr. Knight was fighting Dark Matter and got knoced off the edge of the tower they were fighting on. But not before giving Meta Knight, his apprentice at the time, his cape, which Meta used to try and rescue his mentor but only ends up getting Galaxia. After battling Dark Matter in his dream he woke up to find that Dreamland was in trouble, bigger trouble than King Dedede could cause, as it turned out, Kirby had been possessed by Dark Matter and was attacking everyone, so it was up to Meta Knight to save his planet. Malicious series Like Kirby, Meta Knight is a secret character in Happy Face D.I.Y. and Happy Face's Fantendo Smash Bros. Kirby : The Amazed Adventure He will appear as a playable character and only obtainable after beating him in Story Mode , He can be playable as the 6th player ( Defualt ) , His slash attacks do great damage , He can do some abilities but weakened , He is the third heaviest , only losing to King Dedede. ''Meta Knight Eclipse'' After an alien invasion, Meta Knight leads a small group to combat it. He is the main character and wields many new weapons besides his iconic sword. Gallery 3D Dark Meta Knight.png|Dark Meta Knight by Meta Knight by DarkOverord.png|Made by DarkOverord Meta Knight 7.png|Kirby RPG:Pop Star in 5 Pieces Abcya Kirby 4.png|Kirby Fighting Meta Knight by August347 Quotes }} Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. eXtra Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Allies Category:Swordsman Category:Nintendo Civil War Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Kirby Characters Category:Kirbys Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Knights Category:Super Smash Bros. (TV series) Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Kirby Treasure In Dreamland Bosses Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Content of Super Smash Bros. Maximum! Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Mario Kart 8: All Hills/Story Mode Bosses Category:Characters in Super Mario Silver Spurs Category:Pikachu and Kirby: Amazing Adventures Category:Popopos Category:Kirby Bosses